The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Magic Kingdom)
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a dark ride at Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. The ride has guests board honey pot styled omnimovers, or in the Disneyland CA's version, beehive styled omnimovers and takes them through a slow-paced journey showcasing scenes from the original 1977 film, using audio-animatronics, with the most intense scene being the meeting of Tigger, which causes a lot of ups and downs on the track. A similar version of the story/attraction is located at Tokyo Disneyland, using the different technology of cars, projections, and stylings. The attraction is known as Pooh's Hunny Hunt and is immensely popular. Attraction Premise *Glide and bounce and swirl through some of the most popular scenes and settings of Winnie the Pooh. Board a giant Hunny Pot and get lost in the pages of A.A. Milne's classic tales, as you journey to Hundred Acre Wood. *Magically make your way through a colorful, song-filled storybook illustration and experience a menagerie of kooky adventures, including: **'A Blustery Day in Hundred Acre Wood' - Get swept up in a gust of wind with Gopher, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo before sliding inside Owl's House. **'Bounce with Tigger' - Bob up and down with Tigger during a delightful hide-and-seek adventure at night. **'Heffalumps and Woozles' - Enter a dream world where singing Heffalumps and Woozles spring up and down, giggle and wiggle, and try to steal honey. **'A Rainy Place' - Awaken from a dream amid a torrential downpour as Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Rabbit, Owl, and Tigger band together to stay afloat. **'A Party for Pooh' - Celebrate sunny days and togetherness before leaving the pages of Hundred Acre Wood as Pooh finally gets his paws on some yummy honey. Ride-through The ride vehicles go out of the load area, and arrive near a giant storybook showing Winnie-the-Pooh and Christopher Robin. The vehicles arrive in the Hundred Acre Wood during a rather blustery day, with Piglet holding onto a broom while being spun around. Pooh is holding onto a balloon while trying to reach for some honey, while Eeyore patronizes him. Meanwhile, Roo begins to be blown away as Kanga holds onto him. InOwl's home, everything is scattered about, including a rather curious picture of J. Thaddeus Toad himself handing a deed over to Owl. There is also a picture of Winnie the Pooh greeting Moley (Mr. Toad's sidekick), which is flat on the floor to the right. These were placed as a subtle tribute to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, the ride that The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh replaced at the Magic Kingdom (another tribute to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride at the Magic Kingdom comes in the form of a Mr. Toad statue in the Pet Cemetery outside The Haunted Mansion in Liberty Square). The ride then passes a second giant storybook page, where suddenly Tigger bounces out, whilst the ride vehicles begin to bounce like Tigger. The ride follows Tigger through the Hundred Acre Wood, where he randomly pops up. Tigger bounces upside down at one point before the ride moves on to Pooh's home. It transpires that Tigger has pinned Pooh to the floor as he tells him about Heffalumps and Woozles. Once in Pooh's house, Pooh falls asleep, and magically floats up into the sky, as the room blackens and is lit up by fibre optics (Pooh's floating is achieved with a Pepper's Ghost illusion). The ride vehicles then move into a strange room as Pooh floats through. There are objects with eyes and mouths, while giant woozles with jack-in-the-box necks move in front of the guests. The ride moves around some very strange objects: a purple woozle lights a Heffalump, causing a giant smoke ring to come from its trunk (in the Hong Kong Disneyland version, it was replaced with a heffabee taking a picture of a tan Heffalump in a green uniform), and a giant Heffalump has holes that reveal the way out of the Heffalump scene. Other funhouse effects are seen as the vehicles make an escape out of the Heffalump scene, indicated by an umbrella and a watering can pouring rain over a pot of honey. After this, the vehicles arrive in a room painted with rain and cloud patterns, as thunder and lightning go off, and then reenters the Hundred Acre Wood, which is experiencing the rainstorm. The ride vehicles begin to "float", although this is achieved by moving the vehicles at a steady speed. Eeyore complains about the wind and then about the rain. Gopher squirts water out of his mouth. Roo, Rabbit, Tigger, and Owl attempt to save Piglet from floating away and the ride vehicles move to find Pooh flying around owing to the wind. The vehicles move into the final scene, where everyone apart from Pooh is celebrating that the rain has gone away. Piglet was a sculpted figure with movement, while Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, and Roo are illustrations on the wall behind. The vehicles move past Pooh enjoying a load of honey and then go past a page that reads "The End" before arriving back in the load area. References to Previous Attactions *In the Magic Kingdom's version, two tributes to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride can be spotted inside Owl's house. One portrait depicts Toadie handing over the deed to the building to Owl, while a portrait of Pooh with Mole can be spotted lying on the floor. Gallery Category:Attractions in Fantasyland (Magic Kingdom) Category:Attractions based on films Category:Fantasyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney World Category:Dark Rides